Terror and Evil
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: A former advisor wants revenge and a certain gerudo king wants to assist her. However, he sees more in her than just a helping hand
1. Introduction

warning! characters maybe OOC. There will be a little romance with villainous characters, minor sexual scenes, and there will be death. If that will bother you, don't read this story!

It was a long time ago, back in Hyrule, before Zelda became the ruler of Hyrule. The castle had a very peculiar advisor. This woman was quite different from anyone else there. She wasn't human or a Hyrule elf. She was a witch and a very powerful one. Her name was Chrystalight. Chrystalight was not too fond of her position as royal advisor. She hated that she was forced to wear red since she didn't like the color whatsoever. She wasn't treated very well and if a visitor came and actually wanted to talk to Chrystalight, the king wouldn't allow it. This was because he didn't fully trust the witch. Chrystalight was the one of the best defense they had though. She could beat almost any enemy that came by, especially orcs. Some people and creatures learned to fear the witch. One day, a mysterious enemy came near the castle. At this moment to, Chrystalight was no where to be found to defend them. The newcomer was none other than Zant. The lord from the twilight realm heard about Chrystalight and her power. He also knew Hyrule will be easier to get a hold of if the witch was gone. With that, Zant actually managed to trick the king into believing Chrystalight had turned wicked, causing the king to banish her, never to return. Zant wasn't fully wrong about her though. Chrystalight actually was about to turn on her king and could have killed him if he didn't cast her out. She was actually okay when she left. Now she was thinking of a way to get back at the king and also Zant.

to be continued….


	2. King of Evil meets Queen of Terror

Chrystalight was now more vile looking. She now had a black and purple dress, longer and sharper nails painted black that were often gloved, she now had a flowing black cape, nearly black red lipstick, and gained a scar on her leg from a fight. She even gained control a black pegasus companion. The witch also gained dark magic and was more powerful than ever. She was now more commonly known as the Queen of Terror. One day however, she heard someone coming. She believed it was someone going against her plans to kill the king of Hyrule.

"Who's out there?!" she snapped "Why do you hide in the shadows?!"

"I've heard about, my dear Chrystalight." a voice that sounded like a man said to her "I know you were from Hyrule."

Chrystalight was a little surprised to hear that someone knew her and actually knew her real name.

"Then you should also know, I'm now known as the Queen of Terror." she said

"Lovely title for a lovely woman." the voice said

"I'm a Hyrulian witch actually." she told him "I'm not just a woman."

Chrystalight then heard him laugh before he spoke again

"It doesn't matter what you are, you'll be the perfect queen of Hyrule." he told her again

"I don't know what you have to do with Hyrule." she replied "And before you say anymore, you better talk to me face to face and tell me who you are."

Chrystalight looked around then saw an evil looking man approach her. He would scare many, but didn't faze the Queen of Terror one bit. It was Ganondorf.

"I am Ganondorf, king of evil." he told her "A king needs a queen, especially of Hyrule."

"Well in case you didn't know, the king is still there and I do plan to kill him." Chrystalight said "And why would I be your queen? I only just met you."

"I can help you kill the king." he told her "You have to be my queen then."

Chrystalight wasn't for the idea of being Ganondorf's queen, but she hated the king and was desperate to kill him.

"Very well." she said "Where do we start?"

to be continued…..


	3. The plan

A few days later, Chrystalight thought of a plan to kill the king of Hyrule. She would use one of the entrances that not many knew about. Being the former advisor, she knew how to reach the king from there. She then had to tell Ganondorf about her plan.

"I know how to get to the castle undetected." she said

"How do you know about that?" Ganondorf asked "Where is it located."

"Being the former advisor, you come to notice a lot about the castle and the castle grounds." Chrystalight told him "There is a hidden entrance that is at the western wall. No one knows about it since that part of the palace hasn't been used in years."

Ganondorf smiled at her and said "You must have done a lot of exploring then to know about that area."

Chrystalight nodded in response then said "It is quite dark now and spooky. No one would dare go there, but I don't get scared that easy."

"That's impressive, Crystalight." he told her

"Thank you." she replied "Now back to the topic of killing the king."

"I have an army of spirits to help us kill him." he said

"They can be an assistance, but I do have a very deadly spell that I plan to use on him." Chrystlight said

"It must be powerful then." Ganondorf replied "How does it work?"

Chrystalight smiled slightly and said "It is a very dark spell that not too many have learned. Once it's cast it cannot be cured. At first, the victim doesn't know what happened, then they feel severe pain then it kills them slowly, so they suffer while dying. I believe the king deserves that."

"Then that spell will be needed." he said then started thinking she'll be a better queen than he thought

"Indeed it will. My magic had stuck fear into the hearts." Chrystalight told him "I'm not called the Queen of Terror for nothing you know."


	4. The Take Over

Warning! things get sexual here at points! don't read this chapter if it will bother you!

An hour has passed and Chrystalight has lead Ganondorf and his army to where they could see Hyrule, but the guards couldn't see them.

Chrystalight said." now i'll bring us to the castle's underground passages to get in undetected."

Ganondorf said." good idea to sneak the shadow beast that i made with the usurper king Zant underneath their feet."

Chrystalight said." precisely. now tell them to stand still."

Ganondorf looked at Chrystalight and nodded and looked at his minions and raised his fist to give the order to hold still. Chrystalight turned to face all the shadow beast and raised her hands towards them and a dark aura and covered the ground where all the shadow beast stode and the we're absorbed in the darkness.

Ganondorf saw his minions disappear and looked at Chrystalight and said." let me guess, they're under the city."

Crystalight replied." you know you magic quite well."

Ganondorf agreed saying." i am the lord of darkness so i should."

Ganondorf then raised his fist towards the castles and a dark portal and looked back to Chrystalight and waved his hand towards the portal in a welcoming manner.

Chrystalight looked at Ganondorf and back to the portal and said while walking to the portal." what a kind lord of darkness."

Ganondorf chuckled and said." why of course, it's my turn to show you my magic. we'll be in the same area as my minions."

Chrystalight and Ganondorf then walked into the portal and saw all 10,000 of the shadow beast waiting for the order from Ganondorf. Ganondorf then waved his hand towards the shadow beast and they all went up the sewer pipes entering the town above, wreaking havoc on citizens and soldiers alike. Ganondorf and Chrystalight walked towards the sewer chambers of the castle.

"It's pretty smart to send them up there." Chrystalight said "It will distract the guards while we head to the castle. They'll be too busy fighting them, that they'll forget about us."

"That is one of my powers that can do that." Ganondorf told her

"Anyway, follow me." Chrystalight said "I'll get us to the castle quickly."

Ganondorf nodded and followed Chrystalight and her route on getting to Hyrule castle. When they got close, Chrystalight let them out right by the castle doors. once Chrystalight and Ganondorf got to the Sewers that will lead up to the basement of the king's tower used a lockpick spell to unlock the door to the basement and let Ganondorf go first since he's stronger in close rang battle's. Ganondorf rushed in unshelving the sword of the sages and looking around for any guards to slay. he saw 5 of them and sliced 4 of them in 2 and grabbed the 5th by the face and used his dark magic to blow his face off.

Chrystalight came into the room applauding Ganondorf's work saying." wow a bloody mess hum. no wonder why you we're the most feared bandit in all the lands."

Ganondorf said." i still am."

Chrystalight said." 'was' was the word i meant to say. there's someone in middle earth that has already taken over China that is a warlord."

Ganondorf said with a huff." well i'll destroy this pest and take any land he may have gotten."

Chrystalight said." that's the spirit. but as for now…"

Ganondorf said knowingly." the KING."

Ganondorf and Chrystalight then started to run for the king's chambers. once the reached the spiralling staircase that lead to the king they saw 84 guards protecting the king. Chrystalight saw all the guards and Ganondorf ran ahead slicing guards the wall and backhanding and kicking them off the side of the staircase.

the guards saw this and said thing like." protect the king.", " kill the scum!", and." make them pay in blood."

Chrystalight looked over the edge of the railing and saw guards running down to kill them. she saw Ganondorf protecting her going up the stairs and she closed and locked the doors behind her with dark magic so no more guards come in. she then looked to see more guards pouring in from higher flores so she started shooting destructive dark magic to weaken their forces before the get to Ganondorf. Chrystalight started to close and lock the doors in front and behind Ganondorf to stop any guards from coming in at all. then Chrystalight saw a soldier that looked like a person from the twilight realm floating above the city wearing a big fish like helmet observing the carnage of castle town.

Chrystalight asked." one of yours?"

Ganondorf replied while still killing the guards." that's Zant."

Chrystalight asked while also shooting down and locking out more guards." the one you're with."

Ganondorf replied as he crushed a guard under his foot." he rebirthed me into this world with magic. he only asked that i give him the power to take over the twilight realm."

Chrystalight asked as she slammed a guard using dark telekinesis." so who works for who."

Ganondorf said as he punched a guard through the castle wall." he considers me a god. which with the triforce of power within my left hand, i might as well be."

Chrystalight said." hum interesting. die all you worthless scum of this land of mine."

at that moment Ganondorf had 8 soldiers against the king's door and Ganondorf did his most powerful attack, the dreaded warlock fist, and killed all the guards with a single punch, also busting the king door into pieces. as so as he got into the room he made his way for the king. the king, Gaepora. Gaepora had his sword unsheathed but not in a ready position,leaving Ganondorf to backhand the sword out of his hand. Chrystalight then entered the room. Gaepora used a light spell on both of them. it pushed Chrystalight into the stone wall but only made Ganondorf flinch. Ganondorf grabbed Gaepora's right arm and yanked him down word. about halfway down Ganondorf kneed Gaepora in the face and let go of his arm to let him stand up dased. Ganondorf then put lightning in his left hand and smacked Gaepora in the face then backhanded him in the face still full of lightning. Chrystalight got up and saw the ruthless beatdown Ganondorf was giving the king, she decided to wait by the door until Ganondorf was done. Ganondorf's backhand was so strong it made Gaepora slam into the wall. Ganondorf walked up to a downed Gaepora, but once Ganondorf was close Gaepora kicked Ganondorf in the leg strong enough to bring Ganondorf down on to a knee. Gaepora jumped back up and used the light fiery fist spell and punched Ganondorf in the face 5 times and he then kicked him in the chest. Ganondorf when he was downed he shot lightning at Gaepora sending him back to the wall except half his body hit the glass door that lead to a balcony outside. Gaepora wasn't downed by the Lightning but just stunned. Gaepora found his blade and got ready for a sword duel with the ruthless Gerudo king of darkness. Ganondorf saw him ready and swung his sword down as hard as he could, aiming for Gaepora's head. but Gaepora blocked it, and grabbed Ganondorf's cape, ripped it off and threw it in Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf knocked it aside and saw Gaepora about to stab him, Ganondorf just in time jumped back and bid a sliding kick towards Gaepora. he kicked Gaepora in the shin and flung him up in mid air. while in mid air Ganondorf grabbed Gaepora and aimed him at the glass door. Gaepora went through the door with some glass shards in him. Ganondorf walked out to the balcony with Gaepora. Gaepora got up quickly and took a glass shad out if shoulder and keep it and he and Ganondorf swung their swords at each other. Gaepora found an opening and stuck it in Ganondorf's side about 2 inches. Ganondorf groaned but got mad and kicked Gaepora in the gut before he could attack. it pushed Gaepora to the Balcony railing. Ganondorf reacted quickly even though the glass shard with Gaepora's blood drenched in it was poisoning him grabbed Gaepora's neck and started choking him. Ganondorf then took his right hand with the sword in it and put darkness magic in it and punched Gaepora 7 times in the face. Ganondorf then pushed down on Gaepora's neck bringing Gaepora off the edge of the balcony. once Gaepora hit the castle grounds he died instantly. Ganondorf heard Chrystalight clapping behind him and she approached on his left.

Chrystalight then said standing next to Ganondorf both of them looking down at Gaepora's dead body." mhmhmhmh very nice, very very nice o lord Ganondorf. you made your people proud today."

she then took her right hand and smacked Ganondorf hard on his right Butt cheek.

Ganondorf looked over to her and smiled widely and said." every great lord needs a great lady by his side."

She looked at Ganondorf with a mischievous smile saying." and who might that be."

Ganondorf said as he took his left hand and grabbed Chrystalight's right breast." i'm touching her. he he."

Chrystalight then used her dark magic to pull the glass shard from Ganondorf's side without pain. she then sealed the wound. Ganondorf then took her by the hand and walked her to the bed and layed her on it.

Chrystalight said." yes let's celebrate our victory o lord Ganondorf."

Ganondorf added." agreed lady Chrystalight, besides King Zant has the rest taken care of."

Chrystalight said as she took her top off." that mad sorcerer does have it. now don't keep me waiting o lord."

to be continued…


	5. Zant

the next morning Crystalight woke up at around 6:00 and let out a yawn. she noticed Ganondorf was gone. she stepped out of the bed and as soon as her foot hit the floor she heard knocking at the door.

Chrystalight asked." who is it, and how did you know i was awake."

she heard a loud pain like scratch from a unworldly creature.

she asked again." who in the underworld is it?"

then the door opened quickly. it was the usurper king Zant. he walked straight towards her and got right in her face.

Chrystalight said relieved but still freaked out." oh it's you Zant, well, umm, what are you doing here?"

Zant looked down and up at her and his mouth mask opened but the rest of his face was still a mystery to her. he opened his mouth his breath reeked of wet fish. let out a loud deep breath that drenched Chrystalight's nose in the foul smell. Chrystalight tried her best to be polite.

Zant said." oooooohhhhhohohhoh so you're the future girl for my god."

Chrystalight said." excuse me. future?"

Zant added." yes you 2 had fun celebrating last night while i took care of princess Zelda."

Chrystalight said shocked." wait you saw me and him…"

Zant interrupted her saying." oooohhoh yes i did my future lady."

Chrystalight asked." how did you?"

Zant answered." i saw it for a short time. i didn't mean to. but i wish to one day feel the pleasure you 2 gave each other."

Chrystalight did not know what to do to him for this but waited for him to speak again.

Zant took one step back and asked." i'm sorry was i to close to you my lady?"

Chrystalight could only nod yes.

Zant said sorry like." i'm sorry it's just that your beauty is breathtaking."

Chrystalight said nervously." aaah thanks."

Zant said looking in a mirror." i'm sorry i watched."

Chrystalight said." mmmm."

she then rolled her eye's and approached him and said." it's okay and…"

she attempted to touch Zant's shoulder but Zant backed away.

Chrystalight asked confused." umm is everything okay."

Zant said nervous." i thought you did not want me close to you."

Chrystalight said inlightened." oooh no no no no. it's okay now Zant. it's just that lord Ganondorf is the only one who can get that close to me. but you can get an arm's length away."

Zant asked." are you sure my arm's a quite long."

Zant then showed Chrystalight how long his arms were. she saw his arm's we're twice the size of hers and took note that his arms pass his own knee caps.

Chrystalight then said." we'll use my arm size king Zant. how's about that?"

Zant said." very nice, also do you wish for me to escort you to Ganondorf?"

Chrystalight said." sure, thank you Zant."

Zant said." splendid."

Zant got the door for Chrystalight and said." after you my lady."

Chrystalight said smiling." why thank you Zant, you're to kind."

Zant looked downward in respect. as he walked by he saw her butt and quickly looked away in gilt of looking. at that moment he thought." her smile, her joyful attitude, even her butt all reminds me of her."

Zant then turned around looking at a wall with the mask still on and quickly banged his head on the stone wall to get those thoughts out of his head.

Zant heard Chrystalight say." is everything okay?! i heard a bang."

Zant said closing the door quietly saying." it was the door my lady."

Zant caught up to Chrystalight.

Chrystalight said." lead the way Zant."

Zant said." sure."

as Zant lead Chrystalight he asked her." uhh lady Chrystalight."

Chrystalight said." oh please just Chrystalight is fine for you and yes."

Zant said nervously." um oh okay. as for my question. ummmm can you tell o lord Ganondorf that i saw you 2 last night?"

Chrystalight asked confused and almost regretfully." why do you wish to do that. you said it yourself. "it was an accident. i mean it won't look good on you."

Zant said in a huff." i just don't want to live a lie and in secret around my lord. and since i have sinned i want to do the right thing for my lord to know of this deed i have done."

Chrystalight said in shock." mmm uhh well when you put it like that. i'll tell him and that it was an accident, and try to calm him if he get angry at you."

at that moment the we're 4 feet from Ganondorf.

Ganondorf asked." angry about what?"

Chrystalight looked at Ganondorf and said." good morning o lord Ganondorf."

Ganondorf replied." good morning my lady. now what's this angry nonsense i heard about?"

Zant said." well my lord, we wish to tell you something."

Ganondorf said." go on."

Chrystalight said." well Ganondorf, Zant on accident saw us in the bed last night."

Ganondorf looked shocked and confused and asked." how?"

Zant answered." i saw you 2 for a couple of seconds through a broken glass door."

Ganondorf said." mmm then it was on us. i should have told you not to come near there, and if it was by accident then no harm done."

Chrystalight and Zant we're both relieved letting out a huge breath.

Ganondorf looked at them both and asked Chrystalight." why are you letting out a breath?"

Chrystalight said." i just didn't want to see Zant in any trouble."

Ganondorf smiled and said." well i'm proud to see you 2 care for one another."

Zant and Chrystalight smiled at each other then at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf then asked." okay now about this warlord from China, did anyone get any intel on him."

Zant said." yes. his name is Lu Bu and he has completely taken control all of China and middle earth. he is with all the soldiers of both land's. he has a huge court of wizards and witches. he has a dragon and a Bihorn. his prized warrior is a fast man named Zhang Liao. on top of all that he has a wife. lastly a dwarf mountain he owns with an air of the dwarf king is the richest mountain in all of the world."

"At some point we'll probably meet up with them as well." Chrystalight added "I don't know if that is true though. It's only a prediction."

Zant said." well i'm pretty sure that we will have more military might."

Ganondorf added." first we need to get rid of all the problems in our land, one of them being that Zelda, next being any resistance groups she may have thought out the lands, and lastly we need to find any more souls to turn into shadow beast."

Zant and Chrystalight nodded at the idea.

Ganondorf then sat down on the throne of Hyrule and said." the only problem with the castle is there's no throne for my lady."

Chrystalight answered." no need i will mostly harnessing the power of darkness."

Ganondorf said." good woman, now Zant first village we take."

Zant said with a chuckle." we should get rid of those pesky Zoras. we should freeze over their land using the frozen mountains to the east."

Chrystalight said." i've always wanted to learn dark ice magic. give me a day and night and i'll pull up a spell freeze up those zoras."

Zant said." the goran's of the famed death mountain will too need to be dealt with. wait there loners. i'll convince them that human's are foul, greedy, brut people."

Ganondorf looked impressed and said." very well. i do know of a race of Bulblins that resided in my land of gerudo desert.

"Then that will be useful." Chrystalight told them "I can also go back to my old lands, Witch Mountain, and kill the queen of the witches and take that land. I'll go for them after the Zoras. I better go learn the ice spell now then."

Chrystalight then went off to go learn the spell to go to the Zoras to freeze their domain.

to be continued…...


	6. Zoras and Witches

Early the next day, Chrystalight learned the ice spell. She then got on her black pegasus mare, Queen Mab, and headed for the Zora's domain without anyone knowing she left. She quickly reached the Zora domain and started freezing everything while in flight. The Zora's tried to get the Hyrulian witch out of the air, but Queen Mab was too fast. After an hour passed, Chrystalight froze the entire domain.

"Well that didn't take long." she said "The Zora's didn't know what was coming to them. Now to take the witch lands.

Now Chrystalight was headed to Witch Mountain that was neighboring the Gerudo Desert. She didn't care if she was noticed there since she knew most of them were warlocks and they were pretty chill and rarely would fight, unlike the females who were more aggressive. That's why the queen often have them killed if the rare occurrence of a daughter came along. Chrystalight remembered the current queen, Saraphina, wanting her dead when she was little, but Chrystalight was taken away from Witch Mountain just in time. This memory only made Chrystalight want Saraphina dead even more. She flew to where she knew she'd find Saraphina.

Saraphina turned to notice Chrystalight and smirked, saying "Well, Chrystalight I never thought you'd show up back here."

"You figured I'd come." Chrystalight replied

"Indeed, I did." Saraphina replied "Then or now though, you will die."

"I can't promise that." Chrystalight said "You better run while you have the chance."

"Of course, as you wish." Saraphina said while walking toward Chrystalight

Once Saraphina got right next to Chrystalight, she kicked mountain dust right into her face. This gave Saraphina the chance to attack, while Chrystalight was getting the dust out of her eyes. Chrystalight recovered quickly and managed to dodge the attack. Saraphina wasn't going to give up that easily though. She charged at Chrystalight, ramming into her. Chrystalight then used her magic to generate a powerful blast that knocked Saraphina near the edge of the mountain cliff. Saraphina got back up used her own magic to generated a minor fire attack. Chrystalight managed to block a big portion of the fire with her ice spell, but her gloves did get burned off, revealing her black talon-like nails. Chrystalight then continued her ice attack and it froze most of Saraphina. She then charged at Saraphina, who got free right when she got there. Saraphina slashed at Chrystalight only to get badly scratched from Chrystalight's sharp nails. Chrystalight then knocked Saraphina to the ground that made Saraphina drop her scepter and lose her silver crown off of her head. Chrystalight then used her dark blast to knock Saraphina off the mountain cliff, killing her. Chrystalight walked and placed the silver crown on her head and picked up the scepter. She then got back on Queen Mab and flew over the Witch Mountain village.

She called out "Listen to me and for now on! I'm Chrystalight and I'm now your queen! You all will provide aid to me and my allies and when I summon you for anything, you better come! Anyone who disobeys me will be punished severely! Do you all understand?!"

Chrystalight looked at the warlocks and young witches noticing they're not talking, but just looking at her in fear.

Chrystalight said again, but louder "I SAID, DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?!"

Now they all started agreeing with her, which pleased Chrystalight.

"That's more like it." she said "I will reside at Hyrule Castle for now, but will return at anytime."

Chrystalight then flew back to Hyrule Castle and landed by the throne room. She let Queen Mab go and walked back into the throne room to Ganondorf.

to be continued….


	7. Trickery

Warning! sexual themes return here! don't read this if it will bother you!

Before Chrystalight went out, Zant headed to Death Mountain to trick the Gorons. Once he got he got there the Gorons didn't give him a warm welcome. They did anything to get Zant to leave. However, Zant was able to beat all of them. Then he went to talk to the leader of the Gorons, Gor Coron.

"What do you want?" Gor Coron said "You're not welcome here."

"Oh, I know." Zant replied "I came to tell you something important."

"Is that so?" Gor Coron responded "Keep talking then."

"It's about humans." Zant said "They plot to go against you."

Gor Coron asked." how do they plan to go against the rock hard power of gorons?!"

all the gorons in the room started to cheer of their leaders mighty words.

Zant said." there making a village really close to your's, the village being Kakariko village. there are bombs smith's and many other form of threatening people there that wish to steal many great treasures from your almighty mountain."

Gor Coron huffed and asked." what if you're lying? the human of that village have not done a thing to the gorons ever since they made homes here."

Zant replied." they have not attacked because they were preparing to come and attack you all. even now they are destroying the zoras domain up north using their dark arts. those pore zora's are now frozen in a block of ice in there own domain. they even kidnapped there prince."

Gor Coron was in shock of Zants words and said." my brothers will not join the demise of the zora's. GORONS never let a human climb the mountain!"

the gorons agreed saying things about the humans.

Zant said." you are making a wise choice almighty elder of gorons."

Gor Coron said." thank you for the warning fishhead if that is your name."

Zant said." don't be alarmed but you speak to the one and only king Zant."

Gor Coron said." King Zant it is."

Zant then left in a twi portal that took him straight to Ganondorfs throne room.

Zant then reported everything to Ganondorf. Ganondorf was pleased to hear the news of the gorons trust to him and he and Zant celebrated with some wine. 2 hours later after the celebration of wine Chrystalight arrived hands crossed with even more great news. Ganondorf filled Zant up another goblet of wine and filled up a goblet for her. Chrystalight wanted the wine but she was hesitant due to her hands.

Ganondorf asked." why don't you wish to drink."

Chrystalight thought he must know eventually but i don't wish Zant to know of my hands yet.

Chrystalight said." can Zant get drunk first my lord. so he can sleep heavily? i mean he does deserve if for getting here first."

Ganondorf turned to Zant and asked." is that okay with you Zant?"

Zant replied." is it ,hic, the better question is, is it not okay with Zant ,hic, i mean ,hic, i'm the freaking king of all the ,hic twilight realm. hic, of course i would like a drink all mighty sexy lord Ganondorf. hic, derp, thanks."

Ganondorf huffed and said." here take the bottle and find a place to lay down."

Zant then snagged the bottle from Ganondorf and said." you know i would like to lay i some woman breast if you know what i mean Ganon ,hic, dorf. and you have a woman to do that with. hic, derp, hic, have fun you 2 fairies. i'm going to ,hic, someone in the face."

Ganondorf said." okay well he's had too many tonight. but back to you my lady, what seems to be the problem?"

Chrystalight said as she lifted her sleeves." well my hands seem to be more beast than anything else."

Ganondorf saw Chrystalight's hands and was not phased by her.

Chrystalight then said." you're not offended by my grim hands."

Ganondorf said." why would i. they are not as bad as an old gerudo woman's hands."

Chrystalight said." they're not huh. thank you my lord."

Ganondorf said "leave that behind you and join me if you wish to convince the bulblin leader, king bulblin, to reek havoc all over Hyrule."

Chrystalight said." well if it will be tomorrow then i will join you on this meeting."

Ganondorf said." perfect. now you wish to celebrate in a way only a couple can?"

Chrystalight replied lowering her shirt." absolutely my lord."

to be continued…


	8. Hostile Takeover and Farewell

The next day, Chrystalight, Ganondorf, and Zant were headed to the gerudo desert. However, Chrystalight now was also having serious feelings to the point where she fell in love with Ganondorf. Now after all they've been through, she wanted to actually marry him. When she was next to him, she decided to talk to him about it.

"Ganondorf, there's something I need to tell you." she said

"What is it my lady?" Ganondorf replied

"Well over the time we've known each other, I've really come to love you and I believe we should be married." Chrystalight said "I mean it was impressive on how you killed the king, you made out with me twice, and you said it yourself that every great lord needs a great lady."

"You make a good point, Chrystalight, I'll think about it." Ganondorf told her "Let me get control of the Bulblins first, then we'll continue to talk about love."

Chrystalight nodded and said "Alright, I understand. Take your time then."

Ganondorf then asked." what do you think we should offer them and see what they can offer us?

Chrystalight responded." well maybe we can offer food. they may offer us soldier assistance."

Ganondorf replied mumbling." how much of an assistance."

an hour and a half looking around at night for the Bulblins they found them outside the Arbiter's grounds. the Bulblins remembered the smell and looks of the Gerudo and always had beef with them. the Bulblins raised their weapons ready to kill. they got out bow's, club's, and jagged knips and hundreds ran for Ganondorf and Chrystalight.

Chrystalight was stunned by how relaxed Ganondorf and said." Ganon what are you doing? there going to kill us pull out your sword!"

Ganondorf did nothing. the Bulblins coming from all directions. the came from every corner, the tops of cliffs, out of tents, and holes in the ground. they got closer snarling and roaring, waving their weapons viciously.

Chrystalight looked at Ganondorf with her scepter drawn saying." Ganondorf i can't kill them all alone."

Ganondorf put his hand on Chrystalight's scepter lowering it down. the Bulblins were 10 feet away readying an attack. Ganondorf then shot his left fist in the air and the triforce of power glowed immensely. the Bulblins we're blinded by the glowing sun like rays of the triforce. Ganondorf then drew his sword of the sages and grabbed a near by Bulblin and putting it in a choke hold, putting his sword the the Bulblins chest. Chrystalight was a little blinded by the glow from Ganondorf, she saw what Ganondorf did.

Chrystalight asked." how did you know that would work?"

Ganondorf then yelled." because this damn pest's hate the holy light of the triforce! come on you filth! i thought you would enjoy some light once in a while!"

then Ganondorf shined the light again this time waving a holy sword at them. now the Bulblins were really scared, especially the one Ganondorf had hostage.

Chrystalight said as she raised her weapon." what are we doing Ganon?"

Ganondorf kept yelling." put that down, there only week to the light and holy weapons, and i have both dark and light you savages. hahahahaha."

the Bulblins watched helplessly as one of the brethren was at the mercy of the Gerudo king of darkness. eventually some Bulblin ran off and got their king. Ganondorf saw this and smiled.

Ganondorf looked at Chrystalight and said." now the real negociaciones begin."

Chrystalight said confused." what is that supposed to mean?"

then a huge roar that crossed over the entire Gerudo Desert filled the air.

Ganondorf said." that's their king my lady."

Chrystalight looked to where the monstrous roar came from and saw a huge Bulblin that was 5 times the size of the other Bulblin.

King Bulblin said." who in the underworld dares to threaten the master race of the Gerudo desert!"

Ganondorf said mad." MASTER RACE!"

Ganondorf then used the back of his blade and hit his hostage in the gut with it. Ganondorf then looked back to the king Bulblin with some rage in his eye's.

Chrystalight looked at Ganondorf and said." Ganondorf how are we expecting to get this guys on our side?"

Ganondorf said." the only way these brutes Know how, who's more intimidating."

King Bulblin said." you and that wench, intimidating, ohohoh. please you're the last of your kind, and you bring some mountain lion here to defeat the dominant race of this desert."

Ganondorf said this time throwing the hostage bulblin to a wall." you will learn some damn respect for your new god and his lady you dimwit fool."

Ganondorf then shined the triforce at the Bulblin king and his Bulblin, hurting their eyes.

King Bulblin said looking away from the light." wait i thought that bammedabule goddess power was long dead."

Ganondorf said approaching the king." you fool. you have no thoughts. now you will be ruled by me. your first order of business is to reek havoc on any human village in all of hyrule."

King Bulblin said." mmm that's what you want?"

Ganondorf said." what else are you grunt's useful for? now get out of here and cause chaos."

King Bulblin said." if that is all you wish my god. you heard him. KILL any Human in sight."

Ganondorf said." Leave castle town to me."

King Bulblin nodded and said." you all hear him leave it alone."

Ganondorf walked away from the Bulblin king and approached Chrystalight and grabbed her hand and said." we're leaving."

Chrystalight said." okay. where are we going?"

Ganondorf said." to say farewell to Zant. he's up in the Mirror Chamber above the Gerudo prison."

Chrystalight asked." why is he leaving us."

Ganondorf said." that was the deal we had long ago before we knew you."

Chrystalight asked." where is he going to go."

Ganondorf said." worried of him i see. mehehehehe. he wants the twilight realm, not this one."

Chrystalight said a little distracted." the twilight realm."

Ganondorf said." yes remember. are you okay?"

Chrystalight said." yes i thought i saw a dark… nevermind."

Ganondorf said." if you're sure."

Ganondorf mumbled while looking around." dark what."

Chrystalight said." so Zant is the king of the twilight realm and your the lord of this land."

Ganondorf said." you got that right."

Ganondorf and Chrystalight got to the mirror chamber above the prison and meet Zant there.

Zant said." how were the negotiations?"

Ganondorf said." easier than i anticipated."

Zant said." well the zora are frozen, the hyrule witches and warlocks of the mountain are yours, the goron are tricked, and most of all the capital is your throne."

Ganondorf said." this land is all mine. and if some power hungry warlord wants it he will pay with his life."

Chrystalight said." that will be easy for us. and we will take the land he has."

Zant smiled and thought." they're perfect for each other."

Ganondorf walked over to the twilight rock and the mirror and opened the twilight realm for Zant.

Zant and Chrystalight walked over to Ganondorf.

Zant said to Ganondorf." i am proud to have worked along side my god."

Ganondorf said." for that you have gotten what you wanted."

Chrystalight said." thank you for the help Zant."

Zant looked over at her and said "It was good to work with you and get to know you as well, lady Chrystalight."

"You too." Chrystalight said "I'm sure our paths will cross again."

With that, Chrystalight and Ganondorf said goodbye to Zant and let him go back to his home in the Twilight realm.

to be continued….


	9. Wedding and Warning

When they got back to the castle, Chrystalight went to her favorite balcony that looked over the kingdom. She then heard Ganondorf come up from behind her and went over on her right side.

"I never expected you to follow me up here, my lord." Chrystalight said

"I needed to see you.' Ganondorf replied

"What about?" Chrystalight asked

"About what you said to me earlier." Ganondorf said "We should rule together, Lady Chrystalight."

"So, I was right about getting married." Chrystalight said "I'm glad you see it my way then. Now, who should be the one to wed us and what should we do about the ceremony?"

"We could have Zant do it." Ganondorf said

"Wait, he just went home though." Chrystalight said in a confused tone

"I can get him back for this occasion." Ganondorf told her

"Very well, and I can provide a favorite beverage from Witch Mountain, known as Western Witch Wine." she said "You'll have to be careful though, since its' stronger than most wine. What takes 20 drinks of normal wine to get someone drunk will take 2 of Western Witch Wine."

"I think I can handle it and so can Zant." Ganondorf said

"Well, okay." she said "I'll let you get ready and get Zant back here. I'll get ready myself and get the wine."

With that Chrystalight quickly kissed Ganondorf on the cheek and walked off to head to Witch Mountain. Ganondorf looked at her for a second and smiled. Ganondorf then turned and looked out to the sky and raised his fist and made a dark portal to the twilight. Ganondorf walked through the portal and was in the throne room of king Zant. Zant was sitting on his throne and was shocked to see Ganondorf.

Zant said." my lord back so soon…"

Ganondorf said." yes i want you to come back with me."

Zant asked." is there an attack on your land my lord."

Ganondorf said with a chuckle." no haha. anyone would be foolish to attack me. but i was wondering if you could marry me and Chrystalight?"

Zant looking surprised but his face but his mouth unseen by Ganondorf said." Well um i am not quite obligated to marry anyone. but i could do a quick marriage."

Ganondorf said." there will be beer, wine, and other royal delights at the ceremony."

Zant said excitedly." well let get going right now my lord."

Ganondorf made another portal with his fist and brought Zant back to castle. Zant was practicing of what to say and how to say it. Ganondorf had some shadow beast set up decorations and the food and drinks for the marriage. some hours later Chrystalight returned with the wine and some witches and warlocks she knew so it could be fun. Ganondorf and Zant saw them.

Ganondorf looking pleased said." who are this lovely people?"

Chrystalight brushing off Ganondorf's Question for a second ran to Zant and gave him a hug.

Zant said with an oof." Chrystalight how's it…"

Chrystalight hugged him harder and said." please never leave agian. you're the closest brother i've ever i had."

Zant gasping for air said." well thank you for the compliment."

out of nowhere everyone heard a creepy female laugh that echoed. everyone drew their weapons and the shadow beasts got into an attack ready position.

Ganondorf asked." who in the great lands of hyrule are you."

the voice said." you're worst fear you FACKER."

Chrystalight said." how dare you insult you're new lord you ungrateful whelp."

the voice said."he is no lord and you are no lady. my lord is the one known as Vivec, and you are certainly not stronger than he."

Zant said angrily." you son of a bitch. come out here and say these things to use in person!"

the voice said." you will see my face when i want you to. you weaklings."

Ganondorf said." i'm no weakling. come out here and face me, ONE on ONE!"

the voice said." mememe hahahahahahaha. any who see my face know of where fear comes from. i have killed millions who have sinned. you 3 will join my list if you don't change your ways. if you don't humble yourselves to the warlord of China, you will die."

Chrystalight said."he will die, and damn well you will die along with your lord you coward."

Zant said." i could not have put it better myself."

the voice said." ah well. my knowledge has fallen upon deaf ears. well i do want you to know my name. i'm Vanda, Vanda Darkflame. you will either bow or die to me. enjoy your wedding. meme."

the voice of this Vanda Darkflame left in an staticy chill that made the room feel dence. everyone looked at each other in a manner that struck fear into all of them.

Zant said." let's not let some false messager vere us of to this momentous occasion."

Chrystalight said." agreed. but i wonder if that voice belongs to that Dark elf i saw back in Gerudo desert?"

Ganondorf said." maybe a stalker. but any other way Zant is right. she can boast all she wants. Zant are you ready?"

Zant replied." yes lord." everyone be seated."

after some hours of the wedding ceremony. everyone was drunk trying to forget that horrifying, echo, soft, and menacing voice that really killed the and Chrystalight were married. Zant went back to the twilight realm.


End file.
